


siapa orang yang kakak sukai?

by hiirei



Category: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadis itu kembali memberinya pertanyaan yang sudah diajukan puluhan kali sejak keduanya bertemu pagi tadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	siapa orang yang kakak sukai?

**Author's Note:**

> ● Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi  
> ● Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.

"Kak Hori!"

Pemilik nama yang dipanggil mendengus kesal, memilih untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya dan tidak menoleh pada sumber suara.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya, bersamaan dengan suara deru napas dari seseorang yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Siapa orang yang kak Hori sukai?" gadis itu kembali memberinya pertanyaan yang sudah diajukan puluhan kali sejak keduanya bertemu pagi tadi.

"Tidak ada, Kashima." kepalanya ia tolehkan, menatap wajah adik kelasnya yang selalu membuatnya naik darah itu. "Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?"

Kashima tertawa pelan, membuat Hori semakin kesal. Gadis ini selalu saja membuat harinya penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Aku akan terus menanyakan hal itu kepada kakak." jawabnya tanpa merasa bersalah. "Aku akan berhenti jika kakak menjawabnya dengan namaku."

Hori langsung menatapnya bingung, tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Siapa orang yang kakak suka? Aku akan berhenti menanyakannya jika kakak menjawab―aduh! Sakit!" kata-katanya dihentikan ketika sebuah gulungan kertas dipukul di kepalanya.

"Bodoh."

**Author's Note:**

> kenapa ini rasanya malah seperti kashima/hori---


End file.
